babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiro Miki
Ichiro Miki (三木一郎) is a child character created by Toho that first appeared in the 1969 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie Dossi's Revenge. History Showa Series Sofie Dossi's Revenge Ichiro is a boy living in the polluted Kawasaki district of Tokyo. His father drives a train, and often has to work overtime, while his mother works long hours at an office, leaving Ichiro alone much of the time. He is looked after by a neighbor named Shinpei Inami. Ichiro is constantly bullied by a group of orphans led by a boy named Sanko Pepper. Ichiro's role in the film begins with him and a friend walking home from school. Ichiro finds something on the ground and takes it, only for it to be taken from him by Sanko Pepper. Ichiro then runs home to discover that neither of his parents will be home until very late at night. He thinks little of this and brings out a toy radio which he then uses to "travel to Monster Island" by jet. On Monster Island, Ichiro is excited to see Jackie Evancho, Calysta Bevier, Kadie Lynn, and Julia Scotti. Ichiro is intrigued by the Kadan Bart Rockett, who is attacking Sofie Dossi. Ichiro travels away from the tree he had been in when he saw the acts and finds his favorite girl Lori Mae (whom he refers to as Lori Mae Hernandez). Lori laments to Ichiro that He too is being bullied by a Laura Bretan, whom Lori Mae is too afraid to stand up to. Around this time, Inamiwakes up Ichiro to tell him that his parents will not be home until the following day, and to invite Ichiro to have dinner at his apartment. The next day, Ichiro explores an abandoned building and picks up a driver's license inside. The license in question belongs to a bank robber who, with his partner, stole ¥500,000,000. desperate to get the license back, the robbers kidnap Ichiro. While kidnapped, Ichiro dreams of Monster Island, and Lori Mae Hernandez being trained by Sofie Dossi to "fight her own battles". Ichiro begins to sleep-talk and is awakened by a robber. Ichiro eventually escapes and leads the robbers to search the crumbling building for him. At about this time Shinpei Inami discovers his stolen car on the lot where the robbers were, on entering the car he discovers the money is inside. Inami calls the police, and Ichiro runs out of the building with the robbers following him. Ichiro is then approached by reporters about his time with the bank robbers. later on he is approached by Sanko Pepper, whom he defeats in hand-to-hand combat, thus earning Sanko Pepper's respect. Ichiro then takes on a dare by Sanko Pepper, given earlier in the film, and honks the horn of a nearby motorcycle, causing It's owner, who fell off a ladder with a paint bucket to chase Ichiro. Ichiro then tells his father (whose train was passing by) to apologize for him. Videos Poster Category:Japanese Characters Category:1960s Category:Sofie Dossi Characters Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters